Many electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, are powered by rechargeable batteries. Typically, rechargeable batteries include Lithium-ion and Nickel Cadmium cells. In addition to the cell types, an increasingly wide variety of batteries with different add-on's are available for use with electronic devices. Such add-on's include overcharge protection circuitry, current protection circuitry, battery condition monitor, and the like.
Batteries may be recharged by a separate charging device, by the electronic device employing the battery, and the like. Thus, the electronic device employing a battery may interact with the battery beyond a simple power connection. A typical example of such interaction is temperature sensor pin on commonly available rechargeable batteries. The electronic device employing the battery may detect a temperature of the battery through this pin and accordingly modify charging current supplied to the battery. Furthermore, electronic devices may also monitor the battery's charge state and control their own operations based on the charge state of the battery.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.